Halloween Terror
by HowtoRiseBigTime
Summary: Big Time Rush is going Trick or Treating! They all love it except for one member whose scared to death by it. What happens when he gets stuck in a backyard maize all by himself, strobe lights flashing everywhere. This is my very first story.
1. Getting ready

It was a rainy October evening in L.A. Four boys sat, cooped up inside feeling bored. They had been inside all day. Today was supposed to be fun, and it would be, well at least the four boys hoped it would be. But for now they were stuck inside, waiting for the rain to pass.

The weather report on the news said it would clear up by night fall, but would be cold. The four boys were happy for this, because they didn't want it to rain on a night filled with candy and costumes.

Carlos Garcia had his face against the window, longing for it to be time to get dressed and go trick or treating. He loved Halloween. It was his favorite holiday, even though some of the houses did freak him out.

James Diamond walked up to him. "How long are you going to stand there for? You've been there all day," He said. Carlos didn't take his face away from the window pane.

"Until I can go trick or treating," He said childishly.

James sighed and went back to sitting on the couch. He was bored out of his mind and couldn't think of what to do. He had already made sure he looked perfect at least five times that day.

Kendall Knight was watching T.V. there was nothing on so he looked over at his smart friend. "Logan," He said trying to get his attention. Logan sat there continuing to read the book he had been so absorbed in all day.

Kendall got up and went over to him. "Logan?" Kendall asked, waving his hand in front of Logan's face. Logan still didn't seem to notice Kendall. Kendall sighed. He thought for a minute, and knew exactly what to do to get his attention. Kendall grabbed Logan's book and tore it away from his hands. Yup, that did the trick.

Logan looked irritated. "What the heck?" He said, his voice matching his face. "why would you do that? The book was just getting good," Logan stood up and tried to get the book back, but Kendall pulled the book away from Logan's hand. Logan didn't seem to pleased by this. He reached for the book again, but this time Kendall took a step away from Logan.

Pretty soon, both boys were running around the house screaming at each other. James and Carlos watched in amusement. Kendall stopped running and threw the book to James who caught it. Logan wasn't expecting the sudden stop and crashed right into Kendall. Logan fell to the floor, but immediately got up and ran to get the book from James when he noticed it in his hand.

James Held the book in the air as high as he could so Logan couldn't get it. Logan gave up after a few minutes of this.

"Come on guys, I just want to read my book," Logan said, out of breath. "You've been reading it all day, it's time to have a little fun," Carlos said with a smile. "Yah, this is the most fun I've had all day," James said, holding up the book just incase Logan tried to take it again.

"Let's make it even more fun," Kendall said with an evil smile on his face. James, Logan, and Carlos looked at him, confused. "Let's play lobby hockey. Logan and James, Carlos and me," Kendall said, competition face on. The other three boys cheered at the idea.

James and Carlos went into there shared room while Logan and Kendall went into theirs. Logan went to the closet and started digging out his hockey gear.

He wanted to read his book because it kept his mind off of tonight. Logan wasn't really fond of this particular holiday. Ok, well it wasn't just the holiday he wasn't fond of, it was also the dark.

Logan hated the dark. He heard so many bad stories of things that happened to people at night. And being the panicky person he was, he took it to extreme heights.

Logan finished putting on his helmet and was about to leave the room, when Kendall called his name. "Yah?" Logan asked. "Dude, that was like the fifth time I called you," He said, confused. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening," Logan said. Kendall had two hockey sticks in his hand and a helmet in between his arm and rib cage. "Here," He said, tossing one to Logan. Logan caught it and said thanks.

They both walked out of the room together, were they found Carlos staring at his hockey stick. He held it in both hands, but it was split in two. No one even bothered to ask how Carlos had managed to break the hockey stick. Kendall sighed, went back into his bedroom and came out with a new hockey stick. "here he said. Carlos took the stick happily, throwing the broken one away.

"where's James?" Kendall asked, looking around the room. "Probably fixing his hair. When we were getting ready, I saw him go in there," Carlos said. "Of course," Kendall said, sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

Kendall walked down the hall to the bathroom, were the door was closed. There was a light streaming through the crack at the bottom of the door. Kendall pounded his fist on the door. "Come on James, hurry up. No one's going to see your hair, you'll be wearing a helmet," Kendall said, getting irritated. "Well, what about when we're done? I have to take off my helmet then," James said smugly. "Take it off when we get into the house," Kendall said getting even more irritated by the second. " No, then you guys will see it!" James said franticly. "Then don't take it off till you get into the bathroom!" Kendall said, mad now. All three boys heard a clicking noise, and James then opened the door. "Fine," Is all James simply said.

Kendall turned around and faced Logan. " Do you have something else to add to make this day even worse?" Kendall said getting into Logan's face. Logan backed up. He didn't like it when people did that, especially Kendall. It made him uncomfortable. "N-n-no," The shorter boy stuttered. Kendall saw the fear in the boys eyes and fell back. "I'm so sorry Logan." He said, " It's just that I've been stuck inside all day and I'm cranky. Especially with these two making everything harder than it needs to be. Logan only nodded.

"Logan are you ok? You've been super quiet all day," James stated. "Yah, I'm fine. Now let's go play some lobby hockey!" Logan said, faking excitement. The boys all cheered and went down to the lobby.

When they got there, they went to the supply closet and got out the hockey nets and blue tape, and set up the playing "field". The whole time, they chatted about useless junk. Well, all except Logan.

The reason why he hadn't been talking much was the same as before. He couldn't get his mind off of that night. He didn't want to see all the creepy costumes that were all going to be out there in the dark. But he didn't want his friends to think he was a baby for being scared of such stupid things. Seriously, Carlos wasn't even scared. Yah, he was scared of the super freaky houses, but once someone tells him there's candy, he's zooming up the sidewalk to get to the house. But each year, Logan has to pretend that he wasn't scared of the really super freaky houses, and get the candy. And of course, James and Kendall force Logan and Carlos to the freakiest houses in town. Logan hated it.

Soon the boys were ready to start the game. James and Carlos on the left, James and Logan on the right. Kendall had the puck. He hit it hard. It flew right passed Logan, who didn't even move, and was headed straight towered James. All the boys were shocked that Logan still hadn't even noticed the puck had went right passed him. But James recovered fast. He had to, the puck was coming right at him. He swung right into action. James stopped the puck mid-motion and started dribbling it to the other side. When he got close to Logan he ran into the side of him to get his attention and continued going on to the other side of the lobby. Logan was brought back to life when his balance was all the sudden off. He steadied himself and saw James headed to the other net. He tried to keep his focus on the game.

James was about to swing to get the puck into the net, when Carlos hit the puck the other direction. James was caught off guard. The puck had flown into the air and hit a glass vase full of flowers on Mr. Bitters desk. The pot fell the ground and cracked open. "Awesome," Kendall, James, and Carlos said in unison. Logan had zoned back into his thoughts. Mr. bitters stared at the boys and glared at them. The boys took no notice in him though and continued on with their game.

The rowdy game continued this way. Logan barely participating, Kendall, James, and Carlos breaking things and shoving each other into walls. The score was 10-2, Kendall and Carlos winning since Logan wouldn't do anything.

Soon the elevator doors opened and out came Katy Knight. "Guys," She said, arms crossed. The boys just continued playing. "Guys," Katy said again, a little bit louder this time. Again, the boys paid no notice to her. "Guys!" Katy yelled. This time all the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Katy, even Logan was listening. "It's time to get your costumes on so we can go trick or treating," Katy said enthusiastically. All the boys cheered except for Logan, who's breath caught in his throat, and he became as still as an ice cube.


	2. Trick or Treating

**OMG! So far I have one review! Lol ok but it still made me feel super good and I'm going to continue! Ok sorry for no bold word thingy in the first chapter, I'm still trying to figure out the website. **

**Omg, thank you for making me feel like the happiest person on the planet Beiberhendersongrl. Ok so this is my VERY first story in fanfic and I really want ya'll to like it. Ok so go easy on me. But please feel free to tell me anything I need to fix (ie. Grammar errors, spelling mistakes, et.) Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy. Ok on with the next chapter!**

Logan was freaked. It was time to go trick or treating. Logan stared at everyone getting on their costumes.

Kendall was a skeleton. If you pressed a button that was connected to the bottom of the sleeve, fake blood came oozing down, top to bottom. Logan disliked it greatly. Carlos was superman. It only made sense, his dream was to become a super hero. This costume didn't bother Logan. James was a model. Logan wasn't entirely sure how James pulled it off, but he did. Logan didn't really care for it. Logan was a pirate. He didn't really know what he wanted to be, so he pulled off the first thing he saw at the costume store. Katie was an angel. Logan wasn't really sure why Katie chose this costume, but it fit her somehow.

Carlos bounced up and down ready to go. "Come on guys, it's time to go, it's time to go," Carlos said, jumping onto the couch. "Yah, I'm ready to go. Let's bring the scare on!" James said, headed for the front door. Kendall, Logan, and Katie followed them to the door, but were stopped by Mamma Night.

"Guys hold on. Do you even know were you're going?" She asked in a motherly ton. The boys thought for a moment. "Actually, no we don't," Carlos said. "Something tells me you have that all planned out, don't you?" Kendall asked, looking at his mother. "No I don't. You're going to have to do that yourselves," Ms. Night said. Kendall, James, and Carlos sighed. "Great, something else to prevent us from having the best Halloween ever," Kendall said, irritated again. "Not true," Katie said, bringing out a piece of paper from nowhere, "I got the directions to the creepiest houses in town," Katie said with a proud smile on her face. The boys smiled. "Thank you my genius baby sister," Kendall said kissing her on top of the head. Mamma Night smiled at the five of them. "Have a good time guys," She said. The five of them shuffled out the door, saying goodbye.

Soon, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan were all in the car. Logan was driving, and slowly at that. He was driving as slow as possible, Logan didn't want to be there anytime soon.

"Um, Logan, can you drive a little faster?" Kendall asked. "Sure," Logan said, speeding up ever so slightly. "Really Logan? Speed up," Kendall said, he was tired of things going wrong tonight, he just wanted to go trick or treating. "Ok, calm down," Logan said, keeping up his little act. Again, Logan sped up slightly. Kendall sighed. "I'm so tired of you guys ruining Halloween for me every year," Kendall said, obviously irritated.

"What do you mean by that?" James said. "I mean, every year you guys fined one way or another to make Halloween suck. I just want one really good Halloween. One. But no, you guys just have to ruin it," Kendall said obviously this had been building up for awhile. "Oh yah, please enlighten me, how have we ever ruined Halloween?" James said, defensively. Kendall scoffed. "Really?" he said, "Lets see, there was that one time in fourth grade, Carlos spilt some sort of liquid all over us. I mean really, no one even knew what it was, but we were itchy for the next week! There was that one time in seventh grade, James' hair was messed up, according to him, and he refused to go trick or treating with use! Um, Logan, there was that time in third grade when you said you had homework! And that's not even the worst of it. Remember that one time we all ended up in the hospital? Is that enough proof for ya' James?" Kendall was fuming now.

Every one in the car was silent. What could they say? They hadn't realized that they had been ruining Halloween for Kendall every year.

"What about me? I didn't do anything," Katie said bravely. "Oh yah," Kendall said ranting his baby sister, "What about two years ago? You prancked Logan and he was to embarrassed to leave the house!" Kendall said. His breathing was hard. Katie looked down remembering that moment. She would have laughed at the memory if Kendall wasn't so mad. Logan was embarrassed by the memory of it.

"Speed up," Kendall said calmly. It was a little to calmly for the others content. Logan sped up, this time to a decent speed.

Soon Katie, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos made it to the neighborhood. It was way creepier than anything they had seen in Minnesota. They all stared in amazement. "Who knew houses could actually be creepy," James said. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Katie nodded in agreement. "Come on," Katie said running forward to the house in front of them. The rest of the group followed.

James rang the door bell when they got there. The house wasn't really all that scary. All it really had was jack lanterns, and a bat that was censored. It moved and made noises when you walked up to it.

"Hello," an old lady said opening the door. "Trick or treat," the group said in unison. The lady smiled. "Hold on let me get the candy," she said, walking away. It didn't take very long for her to come back with a big bowl of candy. She handed out two pieces of it to each of them, and put it in the waiting pillow cases.

"Hey, why did she get three!" Carlos asked as the old lady put three pieces of candy in Katie's pillow case. "Because, she's younger then you," the lady said, frowning. "So," Carlos said, " I want candy to. That's what I came here for," Carlos exclaimed. "You got some. Now have a nice night, bye," the old lady said closing the door. "Ha ha," Katie said with a smug smile. Carlos stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same back. "Come on guys, lets get to the next house," Kendall said before the argument could become a full fledged fight.

They continued on, house to house. As they went deeper into the neighborhood, the candy got a lot bigger and tastier, and more expensive. But so did the houses. They seemed to be getting scarier as well. As they farther down the streets, the houses couldn't even be considered creepy anymore, they were full on scary.

"Oh, look at this house," Katie said, running up to it. It was a huge house. On the front lawn there was a skeleton digging its way out of its grave. There was a coffin at the front door, cobwebs everywhere, fake spiders hanging from them, and jack lanterns with creepy faces on them.

Carlos froze in his spot. "I-is that r-real?" Carlos asked, pointing to the skeleton on the lawn. Logan stayed back with Carlos, pretending like he was staying back to comfort Carlos. "No buddy, its fake," Logan said slowly, trying to make sure his voice didn't shake while he was talking. Carlos nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. "yah Carlos, all of this is fake. It's fine, it's not going to hurt you," Kendall said, walking back to were Carlos and Logan were standing. "There's also candy up there if you are brave enough to get it," James said.

Logan was trying to use Kendall and James' words to comfort himself. They weren't working very well since they were more conditioned for Carlos than him.

Carlos all of the sudden Carlos seemed better. Candy always got him to go up to the scary houses. Carlos ran up to the front door, closely followed by James, Kendall, and Logan. Logan tried to stay as close to Kendall and James as possible.

When they got to the front door something popped out of the coffin. It had blood all over its face. The group jumped from shock. When they realized it was just a person with makeup on, James, Kendall, Katie, and Carlos started laughing. Logan was shacking half to death from the fright.

"Dude, that was awesome," James said "Yah I know," The guy said, " It's really fun to. There were some little kids here earlier. They got so freaked out, their parents started yelling at us," The guy continued. Logan couldn't help but notice the guy said "us" like there was more than just him. "You like scaring little kids? Well yah the parents are going to yell at you, you nut!" Katie said. "I'm in a coffin, how was I supposed to know they were little kids," The guy said. The coffin did look pretty thick. "Ok you got me there," Katie said, smiling.

All of a sudden, something else popped out of nowhere. This thing had blood dripping from eyes, and had cuts everywhere. The group jumped out of fear, again. The guy who jumped out of the coffin started laughing. Oh, that's what he meant by "us" Logan thought. Logan looked at the guy and was shocked at what he saw. The second guy had _real_ blood dripping from his face!

"Why did you do that?" James asked. "Because real blood is scarier than fake blood," The guy said. James yelped. How could he do that to his almost flawless skin? "True, but still why would you _cut_ yourself?" Kendall said, not able to rap his mind around the idea. " 'cause it's more fun. I already told you that," the guy said it as if it were an easy concept to get.

"My friend here was to big of a wimp to do it," he said pointing to the guy who had popped out of the coffin. "No, I'm just sane. And your crazy up in the head," The kid said in his defense.

Carlos and Logan shared a look. "Ok, lets just get are candy and go," Logan whispered into Kendall's ear. Kendall nodded in agreement. "Hey, we have to go before it gets dark, we don't live around here," Kendall said, hopping it would get them out of this crazy hole. "Oh ok. Hears your candy," The guy with the cut face said. Logan held his pillow case as far away from his face as possible when it was his turn to get candy.

Soon they were out of there and onto the next houses. Logan could hardly stand it anymore. The houses were so scary. But nothing could prepare him for the house that he was walking up to now. Imagine the scariest house ever, and then double it.

"No," is all Carlos said at the house. "Candy," is all Kendall said. Carlos' face immediately lit up.

Logan on the other hand was trembling with fear. He didn't want to talk out of fear his voice might give him away.

They slowly walked up to the front door. There was a sign on the door that read "enter through side gate, if you dare". "Cool," Said James. They walked around to the side of the house, were there was the gate. It also had a sign on it. It said " Maze of Death". The group walked in.

Inside, hedges made the walls of the maze, strobe lights flashed everywhere, and spiders crawled on the tall hedges of the maze. Carlos seemed to love the spiders, unlike Logan, who hated them.

They started walking into the maze. Everything looked all weird because of the lights flashing everywhere. Logan knew he was going to became dizzy soon.

"Where's the candy?" Carlos asked, hugging onto James. "I have no idea. But I want it," James said, pushing Carlos off of him.

All of a sudden a ghost popped from the bush. James, Carlos, and Logan screamed, holding onto each other. "Guys, it's fake. I'm surprised you screamed, Logan," Katie. Logan looked down embarrassed. Kendall and Katie laughed.

They continued walking down the maze until they walked into an intersection. "Witch way?" Katie asked. They looked around. They could either go left or straight. "Lets go left, we've been going straight for awhile now," Kendall said. They all agreed and turned left.

The new isle was the same. Strobe lights, spiders, and hedge.

They continued walking in the maze for awhile, when something caught Logan's eye. It was on the bush. He walked up to it, and saw the big black moving blob that had caught his eye. He moved his head closed to see what it was. It was hard to see when it was dark and there were lights flashing everywhere, not letting your eyes adjust. The thing jumped onto Logan's face and he let out a girlish scream. He tried to get it off his face, but it wouldn't budge. He jumped and pranced around. Finally it flew off.

He looked down embarrassed, sure that his friends were laughing there heads off. But when he looked up Katie, James, Kendall, and Carlos, were nowhere to be found.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen. Ok again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try harder to update sooner. I know how much it sucks to wait for stories. Anyway, I forgot to mention someone else who reviewed my story, SubletteBelieber. She's like my best friend and I made her review, but whatevs. So please review, I'll give you cookie dough! :D**


	3. Found

**I have seriously died and gone to heaven! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed BeiberHendersongirl, JennyLovesU, TexasSupernaturalCowgirl, wittnesgreatness21, and guerrero. You guys just made my day. At first I thought my story wasn't that good, but you guys changed my mined. Here's your cookie dough! Ok here's the next chapter.**

I was immediately hit with a wave of panic. Were in the world were my friends? Why had they left me? Hadn't they noticed my absence?

I walked forward. There was only hedge and spiders. I tried to stay as far away from the bush as possible. I had something to worry about. The vicious, man eating spiders.

I came to an intersection. It looked the exact same as the rest of the maze. I turned to the left. I walked down it for awhile, but it turned into a dead end. It was the first one I had encountered since coming into this death whole. I turned around and went straight passed the intersection.

I walked through the maze for awhile, finding nothing. Panic started to take over and I started walking faster. There was nothing. No one.

I felt like I was going in circles. Everywhere looked the same. I started to run. It seemed like I was in there for hours when it was more like twenty minutes. I hit multiple dead ends, things kept popping out at me, and there was creepy music playing.

It was hard to see. They had fog going now, witch mixed with the strobe lights. I was starting to feel sick, it was cold, windy, and I was scared out of my mined.

I ran for what seemed like forever, when I found a row of hedge that looked familiar. Yes, all of it looked the same, but this hedge had a familiarity to it. I looked around and realized it was the same hedge as the one were the spider jumped onto me. I'm not really sure how I knew, but I did.

I immediately broke down. I wasn't getting anywhere. I was going in circles, I was scared, I was cold, I was sick from the fog and strobe lights, it was windy, and I was lost. Tears streaked down my face. I was sobbing. I had never been in a situation were I was this scared. I thought I was never going to get out.

My knees buckled from underneath me. I couldn't stand anymore.

All of a sudden I puked viciously on the ground. My body couldn't handle the stress anymore.

I gave up and sat on the ground. I curled myself into a ball and cried. There wasn't anything I could do anymore. All I really could do was hope for my friends to find me themselves, but I didn't have any hope. I didn't have anything but fear.

B.T.R.

Meanwhile, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie walked in the maze, trying to find the candy. Carlos stayed as close to James as possible. James because he was the closes person to him.

"Guys, can't we just get out of hear?" Carlos asked, obviously scared. "No, we haven't found the candy yet," James said, looking intensely for it. Carlos sighed and looked longingly at Kendall. "I agree with James," Kendall said. Carlos looked at Katie. "Nope," Katie said simply. Carlos went for last hope to get out of here. He looked around but couldn't find him.

"Hey guys, where's Logan?" Carlos asked. Kendall, Katie, and James finally noticed that Logan was gone. They were all confused as to were he could have gone. "I have no idea," Kendall said. "Is he dead?" Carlos asked, his overactive mined taking over. "No," James said. "Well we have to go look for him," Carlos said, jumping up and down on James' shoulders. "We should split up," Katie said. "Ok, Carlitos, you go right, James, you go left, Katie, you go straight, and I'll go back were we came from," Kendall said in his planning voice. It so happened to be that they were in a four way break in the hedge. All five of them went in there directed direction.

They looked for awhile. They hit dead ends, had to go back, hit more dead ends, and had to go back again.

Carlos was scared, but was on an adrenaline rush to fined his smaller brother, and the fear disappeared. They were all starting to get slightly dizzy from the lights and fog, but it was also pushed aside for their best friends finding.

It seemed like they were looking for Logan forever. Where could he have gone? They weren't really sure how big the maze was, but seemed to be pretty big. They went in giant circles over and over again.

Carlos hit a dead end. He realized something. It was weird, but when they were all together, they hadn't hit one dead end, but alone, he seemed to hit every dead end in the maze. But he new that wasn't true because he hadn't found Logan yet.

But he wasn't about to give up. He came across an intersection and looked down to the right, witch was the only other way you could go other than straight.

He only took a quick glance, and continued on forward. His steps came to an immediate stop when he realized he had seen a dark shadow on the ground of the last isle he could go down. He went back and looked down the isle again. Sure enough, there was a black shadow there. Carlos cautiously walked up to the figure. As he got closer to the shadow, it backed up fast. It made whimpering noises. When the strobe light flashed on, Carlos caught a glimpse of Logan's face. It was streaked with tears and his whole face read fear. Carlos smiled and sighed with great relief, he had found Logan.

"Logan, it's ok it's just me, Carlos," Carlos said, trying to comfort Logan.

Logan stared at the figure. When the strobe light came on, he saw Carlos' face. He stood up and ran straight into Carlos' arms. He started sobbing even harder knowing that he was safe.

Carlos was startled by the sudden outburst, but soon gave into the hug and started to comfort him. "It's ok," Carlos said, "You're safe now."

Logan took awhile to calm down. To Carlos it seemed as if Logan had been traumatized out here. He didn't really know what happened to him.

When Logan finally calmed down to the point of sniffling, Carlos decided to see what happened. They were sitting on the ground, Carlos' arm rapped around Logan's shoulder to comfort him. "What happened Logan" Was all he simply asked. Logan heaved a deep sigh. "I got scared. Well I didn't _get_ scared, I've _been_ scared. I've always been scared of Halloween. So many bad things happen at night, I'm scared we might get hurt out here. And then I got stuck out here all alone. I couldn't find you anywhere," Logan said, shakily. "Why didn't you tell us you were scared?" Carlos asked, completely confused by this. "I don't know. I guess I was just embarrassed. I know it's all fake, but it still scares me," Logan explained. "Logan, you knew we wouldn't care if you were scared of this. We wouldn't have laughed or anything. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Logan. And I know just how you feel, this place is creepy," Carlos said with uncharacteristic maturity. Logan sighed, " I know," he said.

All of a sudden, Katie popped out of nowhere. "Logan!" She said excitedly. Carlos and Logan both nearly jumped out of their skin. "Katie!" Carlos said, " You scared us half to death," Carlos said but welcomed her to sit with them. "What happened?" Katie asked, sitting down.

Logan started explaining how he was scared of the dark and Halloween, the whole time his cheeks burning red.

In the middle of explaining what happened, James showed up. Logan had to re-explain everything. He wasn't irritated like he normally would because he was still scared and wanted to go home, also Katie and Carlos were helping him explain now.

Finally, Kendall came and everyone explained to Kendall what happened, except Logan who had fallen asleep. He was exhausted after today's events. He had been getting help explaining to James what happened because he was yawning and his eye lids were getting heavy.

They all looked at the cute sleeping Logan. He looked like a small child.

They knew Logan needed some sleep, so they tried their best trying to carry him as carefully through the maze and out as possible. Than they carried him to the car and Kendall drove them home.

B.T.R.

When Logan woke up he was home, in his cozy warm bed. He was so happy last night was over. There was one thing he was sure of, he was never going to get over his fear of Halloween, the dark, and his new found fear, spiders.

He looked down and found his night light on. He wasn't sure how his friends found it or knew about it, bout it was there. He figured Kendall woke up in the middle of the night and saw it.

Logan got out of bed, still in his cloths from last night, and went into the living room. Everyone was in the room. "Nice to see you awake, sleepy head," Kendall said. Logan looked at the time. It was 12 o'clock. Logan was shocked. He had never slept in like this before. "Wow, it's late, and I'm hungry," Logan said holding his stomach as it growled.

"Here you go sweetie, I kept some for you just incase," Mama Knight said. She handed him a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Thanks Mama Knight," Logan said with a smile. He sat sown at the table and shoved the food in his mouth. He was feeling much better know and didn't have to worry about Halloween for a whole a year.

**Stupid ending, I know, but I didn't know how to end it. Yup you read correctly, this is the last chapter. *starts crying*. Ok guys review this please. This actually started out as a one shot but yah. And this last chapter was a lot longer then I thought it was going to be. But I need ideas for another story. This one came out of nowhere, so please give me some ideas. Requirements are simple: no slash, Logan has to be the main character or it could be about all of them. I guess that's it. Thanks guys Love ya! Virtual cookie dough to anyone who reviews and anyone who gives me any ideas.**


End file.
